Various cover feed-throughs which are customarily of multi-part design are known from the prior art.
DE 10 2007 010 064 A1 discloses a cover feed-through which comprises a first part engaging over the cutout in the cover and a second part which engages under the cutout in the cover and is connectable to the first part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,437 A likewise discloses a two-part guide sleeve for head-restraint rods of a head restraint.
Furthermore, a head-restraint guide for the guidance and disposal of a head-restraint device is described in US 2009/0184557 A1. The head-restraint guide has a guide bush with an axial hole for the disposal of the head-restraint device therein. A lever is disposed pivotably within the guide bush, wherein the lever has an opening for receiving the head-restraint device. Furthermore, the head-restraint guide has a spring, the sections of which are prestressed against the head-restraint device. A pivoting of the lever in a first direction permits an axial adjustment of the head-restraint device. A pivoting of the lever in a second direction permits removal of the head-restraint device from the guide bush of the head-restraint guide.
Moreover, JP H06 44 894 B2 shows a vehicle seat and at least describes components of the vehicle seat.